


Is There Anybody There?

by subcircus



Category: Being Human, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-01
Updated: 2011-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 00:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subcircus/pseuds/subcircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John sees something unusual on his laptop...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is There Anybody There?

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Being Human Season 2 and the pre-season 3 videos that were broadcast on the Being Human website

John was alone in the flat; Sherlock was off doing unspeakable things to corpses again, so he was taking the alone time to update his blog, detailing the latest investigation which he was calling The Case of the Speckled Band.

As he typed, he shuddered, suddenly cold, and he looked about the place, now convinced he wasn’t alone.

“Mrs Hudson?” he called. When there was no answer, he shook his head and chuckled at himself. “Spooking yourself, writing about snakes and murders. What would Sherlock say?”

He turned back to the laptop and nearly leapt out of his chair. Instead of his blog, there was now the picture of a woman, in close up. It seemed to be a video; she was moving and John realised she was talking. He quickly turned up the volume on the laptop.

 _“My name is Annie Claire Sawyer, and I am in Death,”_ she said and then the image was suddenly broken by static before it vanished and John’s blog was on the screen again.

John stared at the screen, shocked for a moment.

“What was that?”

“Well, clearly it’s some kind of hoax,” Sherlock declared, right next to John’s ear, making the doctor jump up from his chair. Sherlock didn’t comment, just continued his explanation. “Probably turn out to be a viral campaign for some new movie. You ought to check your spam filters,” he added and waved a hand in the direction of the laptop.

John nodded, heart still racing from the video and Sherlock’s surprise return. He sat back down and stared at his laptop. Sherlock was probably right, it couldn’t be genuine, that was ridiculous. How could the dead communicate through a laptop?

And yet, something about her desperation, something in her eyes perhaps. Something made John _believe_.


End file.
